A chocolate devil is my medicine
by StarlightFangirl
Summary: Ichigo and Kashino have their seventh date. After accidentally buying her too much sweets, Ichigo becomes sugar high and the couple are drenched in rain. It's up to Kashino to make her feel better after getting a fever! And thanks to four mischievous sweets spirits, Kashino and Ichigo's relationship...strengthen. R&R! Two-shot! :)
1. Seventh Date

**Me: Hey!**

**Kashino: What's this? Why am I here? Are you going to torture me after wearing out Caramel? Am I the main character? What's with the super cheesy title?**

**Me *clears throat*: This is a fanfic…You're here because you're the main character with Ichigo…and I did NOT torture Caramel! And I'm not going to torture you…**

**Kashino: *suspicious look***

**Me: Okay…maybe just…a little.**

**Kashino *rolls eyes***

**Me: So…this was requested by KawaiiAnimeGirls! They love sickfics, so I decided to write one for them.**

**Kashino: That's stupid. Who wants to write fanfics about people getting sick?**

**Me: A lot of people…Anyway! I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

"So what do you want to do today?" Kashino raised his eyebrows and tucked his left hand into his jacket pocket, extending his right out to his female partner. She smiled gratefully and took it, clasping her warm hand around his one and enjoying the feeling of his fingers wrapped around her hand, "This is our seventh date, right?"

"Yeah…" A cute rosy blush adorned Ichigo's cheeks as she looked away, "Why don't we…go somewhere you like? To make it special?"

Kashino's jaw dropped open. "Wh-Why? I thought you would drag me to sweet shops again…"

"Really? Does that mean…" Ichigo cheered up, a bright smile plastered over her features, "You got allowance? Then okay, let's go to the new – "

"I'm saving up my allowance," Kashino smirked sadistically, "I won't use my allowance and waste it on filling that stomach of yours…There are much more productive things to do than that."

"Mou! You devil! I just want to buy one sweet!"

Kashino rolled his eyes.

"…Maybe two…"

"Fine! I admit it! Ten!" Ichigo pouted, "What' wrong with eating ten sweets, anyway?"

"Everything…But I'm going to save my allowance because…" A genuine, warm smile spread across Kashino's face. Although the smile was small, you could tell he wasn't faking it, "I'm saving it for your birthday."

"…" Ichigo felt embarrassed and ashamed. She was acting so selfish…Diverting her gaze from Kashino again, she whispered quietly, "Then…take me somewhere you always wanted to go."

Kashino nodded in response, "Okay."

~X~

"Why didn't you take me here last Saturday? Or our first date?" Ichigo demanded, surprise and shock written all over her face, "If I knew there was somewhere so pretty…"

Kashino grinned at her, and was about to answer, but she rudely cut in before him, as clumsy as dense as she was.

"If I knew there was somewhere so pretty to eat ice cream, I would have come here last Saturday…" Ichigo mourned, "it would be so pretty to eat cupcakes here, too!"

_Ichigo will also be Ichigo…_Kashino thought, sighing. _Ruining all the romantic moments and perfect times…_

"Kashino! Look at the sky!"

Kashino looked up. It was a shade of dark blue in the background and the hundreds, or maybe thousands of stars shone, twinkling with metallic silver sparkles. Thin fog clouded the shining stars, but the mist couldn't hide the glowing aura of the stars.

"Whoa…" Kashino breathed out, "This is so beautiful…"

"Wait! Look at that!" Ichigo's eyes widened, and Kashino saw the panic and franticness brimming her eyes. She pointed to the left of the sky.

There were many dark clouds that would be thick enough to cover all the bright stars. Half of the sky's stars were already hidden behind the black clouds. Ichigo sighed, "Just when I could take a picture…"

"Whatever…" Kashino brushed it off, "I…Let's go back."

"But…" Ichigo groaned. She formed her lips into a pout and she hunched her shoulders, looking at the ground.

"I'll buy you an ice cream…" Kashino persuaded.

No response.

"I'll buy you two…" Kashino countered.

No response.

"I'll buy you three…" Kashino tried again.

Finally, Ichigo lifted her head up. Her chocolate brown eyes were now brimming of excitement and cheerfulness. She raised her arm into the air and punched the air with her fist. "Yay!"

~X~

"Just one more. Please. Kashino, I won't ever ask anything from you in…How about a week?" Ichigo pleaded.

Kashino turned away from the brunette, "You had three already…you even ate half of mine…"

"I won't beg you for anything for two weeks!" Ichigo looked pained. "Please, Kashino?"

Kashino bit his lip, as his eyes darted from left to right. He tried to make up a excuse, "I – I don't have money."

"C'mon, you have change that…that the waiter gave you just now! I won't even ask you anything for – " Ichigo gritted her teeth. "A month!"

Kashino turned back to the brunette, a smirk gracing his features. He had a few coins in his hand, "Go for it."

~X~

Kashino was already regretting his decision. He looked mournfully at the over excited brunette next to him and started sweating nervously. What did he do? He…He took her out to see the stars, he bought five different types of ice cream for her, he…bought some chocolate for her…

This was _all his fault_. He couldn't blame it on anyone. He stared anxiously at the hyperactive brunette next to him who was spinning in circles and then…

Ichigo collapsed and staggered into Kashino's arms. The blond's warm, big hands lifted her up and supported her body. Kashino muttered a line of curses under his breath and started yelling at Ichigo, "Who spins so many times like that and finds it fun to circle a pole and then walk right INTO the concrete pole?"

Ichigo giggled, her voice a more high pitch than usual. "Come on, Kashino! This is fun! I wanna swim! I wanna run! I have so much energy! Play with me, Makoto!"

Kashino cringed and felt his face heat up, "Don't – don't call me that…Amano. Ka…ka…" _How can I be having trouble just saying my own name? _"Kashino is…fine. Just call me…Kashino."

"Okay, Kashino! I hope it rains!" Ichigo smiled. "I want it to be a…thunderstorm! So then it will – will flood and we can swim and play and have fun! Everything will be like…water parks!"

"Uh…that's…considerate…" Kashino managed, still letting the disbelief sink in.

"WOW! KASHINO! IT'S RAINING!"

Kashino's jaw dropped open for the billionth time that night. Sure enough, he felt the raindrops drip onto his golden blond hair. What? That clumsy, stupid brunette had wished for it to rain…and it RAINED? Wait…what else did she wish for? A thunderstorm and a…flood?! Kashino's eyes widened before his scooped his still hyperactive girlfriend up and started running.

~X~

"This. Is. All. Your. Stupid. Fault." Kashino pronounced, "That I'm stuck with a headache, and you're stuck with a stupid fever."

"Mou! Don't be so mean, Kashino!" A devious, mischievous look appeared on Ichigo's face. "I discovered one of your weaknesses last night!"

Kashino's eyelids flew open as he sat up from his bed in the nurse room, staring wide-eyed at the smirking brunette, who was sleeping in the bed next to him.

"You – are scared, when I call you…Makoto!" Ichigo smiled playfully, flicking his blond hair. Kashino choked.

"No – you just…sound like…Koshiro! Yeah! You sound like the heiress, that's all!" Kashino's face was burning. _I'm going to win a world record for blushing…_

"Really?"

Kashino couldn't look at her. He fixed his gaze at the boring ceiling, his headache suddenly vanished. He crawled out of his bed and climbed over to Ichigo's one.

"Are you feeling okay?" He changed the subject, looking worriedly at Ichigo. A gentle smile took over his facial features. Ichigo flushed, turning even redder than a tomato. Kashino smirked sadistically; his plan had worked. "And I discovered one of _your _weaknesses! Aha!"

"S-shut up!"

"That's my line, baka. In all seriousness…" Kashino raised his eyebrows and stared straight at Ichigo's brown irises, "…are you okay?"

Ichigo felt like she was riding a rollercoaster. Her heart almost jumped out of her throat as the blood vessels on her face started to explode. "…I- I guess…not very, though."

How depressed she looked clicked something in Kashino's heart. He had to cheer his girlfriend up. He just…

_Had _to.

~X~

"What did I do again?" Kashino shook his head and rubbed his temples. The headache was coming back, he winced. The world was starting to spin…he closed his eyes and relaxed for a while before lifting his heavy eyelids again. _Right…I gave Ichigo gummy bears. Uh, what was wrong with me? Was I temporarily insane? _

"Makoto, I'm cold!" Ichigo pouted. She had finished the whole packet of gummy bears she was supposed to share with Chocolat, Vanilla and Kashino. She extended her arms out, "Come on!"

Kashino raised his eyebrows, not understanding. "Err…what?"

"Hug me!"

So this was what it felt like, for his face to be on fire.

"I-I…I guess…" He reached over and moved to Ichigo's bed. He snuggled her in his warm embrace. "Idiot, you know my body temperature is lower than yours, right?"

"Just hug me, you meanie!" Ichigo closed her eyes and leaned in towards Kashino.

"O-oi…you're so close, I can…feel y-your breath on…me…" Kashino stuttered, feeling flustered and embarrassed.

Ichigo, ignoring his small little comment, leaned even closer. She finally pressed her warm soft lips gently onto Kashino's ones. Flashes of a camera sounded, although the oblivious couple didn't see or hear them.

"Baka, I'm going to get sick. You're paying for my school fees when my family pulls me out of school, understand?"

"Mou, just let me kiss you again!"

"No! You haven't had your medicine…" Kashino said, in his defense. He pulled away from her, breaking the hug.

"But…" Ichigo trailed off. "A chocolate…A particular chocolate devil…is my medicine."

~X~

"GET WELL SOON!" All the sweets spirits chanted. Caramel and Café had excused themselves from their partners, and had came to meet up with Chocolat and Vanilla, who were smirking deviously.

"Thanks…" Ichigo rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"We have a present for you, you know…" Chocolat said. The other sweets spirits rolled out a trolley. On the trolley was a painting shaped figure, covered by a red cloth. Kashino stared suspiciously at his sweets spirits partner. "What's the present, Chocolat?"

Even the friendly, cute, dense Caramel smirked. She pulled off the red cloth, folded it and handed it to Café, revealing the…picture.

More accurately, it was a photograph. It captured the moment flawlessly, Kashino and Ichigo's hands around each other's shoulders, and their lips together. It was the perfect angle too, revealing the side of Ichigo's smooth, pale cheek and Kashino's golden blond hair.

Kashino and Ichigo's faces turned instantly into two red tomatoes.

"So…hey," Café smirked playfully, "Are we going to photocopy this picture, frame it and send it to everyone or not?"

"YES!" The sweets spirits chorused, and Caramel cheerfully added, "Desu!"

"Don't – you – dare!"

"That's awesom – Do you really want to taste death at such a young age?"

"No! Save the picture, Caramel!"

"Hai-desu!"

**Kashino: HAHA! That was hilarious.**

**Me: What? REALLY?**

**Kashino: *rolls eyes* No.**

**Me: T.T Thought so…Please review! :) **


	2. Sugar High

**Me: Hi again!**

**Kashino: What? I thought this was going to be a one-shot?**

**Me: Yeah! But my friends liked it!**

**Kashino: I know I didn't, you tortured me. AGAIN.**

**Me: Uh…moving on! I changed this one-shot to a two-shot, so I hope you guys enjoy it and I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Kashino: I thought you never did.**

**Me: Mou, shut up Kashino! Just enjoy the story!**

"I remember you promised that you would pay for my school fees after my parents pull me out of school…due to a sick baka kissing me and giving me a horrible fever." Kashino muttered. His face was already pink to the fever.

"Don't be so mean!"

"So what are you going to do to make me feel better?" Kashino smirked, enjoying the whole process of teasing his girlfriend. Amano Ichigo, the well-loved brunette, pouted and turned bright red, even though she didn't have a fever.

"I-I…I guess…I could…n-nurse you for a day…"

Kashino blushed, "I was just teasing you…You don't need to nurse me for a day."

"Really? Bye then! I'm going to Salon de Marie!" Ichigo cheered up, the bright blush that was on her cheeks gone. A bright smile appeared on her face when she stood up from her seat.

"Stop – " Ichigo turned back. Kashino's warm's fingers were lovingly wrapped around hers, and there was a frantic expression in his golden eyes. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes, as he clutched her hand.

"Please…don't go." Kashino murmured, "I…I…I want you to stay with me."

Ichigo looked back at the helpless blond and smiled. Her originally more pale cheeks flushed slightly pink as she grasped his fingers and walked to his bed, sitting next to him.

"Of course I won't leave…" Ichigo whispered, "Yet."

Kashino furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'll get something for you that will make you better!"

With that last said, Ichigo stood up and left the nurse room hurriedly.

~X~

"Lollipops?" Kashino raised his eyebrows questioningly. He pulled his blankets up nearer him to his body; he felt colder every single minute, although his body was burning.

"Yeah!" Ichigo cheerily announced, "Lollipops always make me feel better when I'm sick! Oh, there's a even better way to eat these soft lollipops!"

"Which is…?"

Ichigo pulled out a packet of brown sugar that had mysteriously teleported into her pocket and opened it. She sprinkled a handful of it all over the lollipop, half of the sugar that was in her hand now on the floor.

"Are you trying to poison me?" Kashino asked, weakly. He looked at all the sugar that was stuck on the soft lollipop.

"Just eat it, Kashino! I saved it for you…"

"Uh, how can you _not _pass out after eating this…" Kashino grimaced at the lollipop that looked like a ball of brown sugar, "thing?"

"I'll eat it then! Hmph, you ungrateful…"

Before Ichigo could finish her sentence, Kashino snatched the lollipop out of her hands, leaving her blinking as he swallowed the lollipop in one go after choking on the brown sugar.

"KASHINO! I WANTED TO EAT THAT!"

~X~

"I-I..Ichigo! I want to go…outside!" Kashino trembled, pushing the blankets around him off the bed, "I – I'm full of energy!"

Kashino proceeded to bounce on the bed. There was a huge nurse table in the middle of the nurse room that Kashino thought looked interesting. There were assortments of cookies on display there, as well as some sparkly diamonds that the nurse used as a decoration. The diamonds were in a shape of the circle, at the edge of the tea table. It was arranged neatly. There was a lace white tablecloth draped over the small tea table, as well as a vase of flowers on the table.

Kashino jumped off the bed, finding something else to play. He walked around the tea table, looking at all the things neatly arranged on it.

"Kashino – "

Too late.

Kashino leaned in at the table to take a closer look at the diamonds. His elbows accidentally knocked over the box of cookies, which moved the vase. The flowers scattered all over the floor, broken porcelain also on the floor.

The blond screamed, "I…Ichigo, I wanna go to…go to a playground! This place is no – no fun!"

"Kashino! Do you have any idea what you just did?" Ichigo panicked, the nurse was going to kill her later on. She tried her best to sweep up the china pieces into a pile. One of the sharp pieces cut her finger, blood rushing out of it. Kashino widened his eyes, but Ichigo continued. She piled the flowers, more thorns prickling her hands. She put the unopened package of cookies onto the table again, glad that none of the cookies were damaged.

"I wanna make a tent with this!" To Ichigo's shock, Kashino pulled the lace tablecloth off the table. He draped it over his bed and then lifted it into the air, allowing the material to brush on the ceiling.

"KASHINO! LET GO OF THAT!"

"No, no! This…this is fun!" Kashino stuttered, still sugar high.

Ichigo shot him a glare that silenced him. The tablecloth was dropped onto the floor, and Ichigo frantically tried to replace everything. The diamonds were supposed to be in rainbow order, and there were supposed to be exactly fifty, but there were ten missing. The tablecloth was now dusty and dirty. The broken vase pieces lay on the floor, next to the limp flowers. The cookies had cracked.

Kashino was about to thoroughly ruin the room by opening a can of paint, but Ichigo stopped him. The brunette ran to the blond, who was opening the can already and taking no notice of Ichigo.

There was only one way to solve this.

Ichigo forcefully turned Kashino around, pulled him closer, and pushed her lips to Kashino's ones.

~X~

"What…what did I do?" Kashino widened his eyes, "I DIDN'T DO THAT! Stop accusing me, Amano!"

"Well…" Ichigo gestured to the nurse room, "You're fixing this mess."

"I'M NOT! You were supposed to nurse me. When I was sugar high…" Kashino blushed, and made his next statement shyly, "You were supposed to act like my babysitter."

"Was a good one?" Ichigo smiled brightly, hoping for a word of praise.

"Well, if someone needed to destroy a room thoroughly, they could get a innocent five year old for you to babysit, and there you go. A ruined room," Kashino smirked, and continued to tease Ichigo mercilessly.

"YOU MEANIE!"

"I'm still sick! Baka!"

**Me: I am somewhat dissatisfied with this chapter…It was disappointing. T.T**

**Ichigo *bounces on the floor energetically*: Hm? Not really, Hoshimi-chan! It was just over 1k, so it was a good ending to the two-shot! **

**Me: Tha-thanks…wait…**

**Ichigo: Yep! I'm sugar hi-high!**

**Me: O.O BEFORE YOU CAN HURT ANYONE…**

**Ichigo: *starts throwing pillows around* **

**Me: Please review! Oh, and I'm not going to do review replies anymore. I'm really sorry! I'll only do them for two-shots or multi-chaptered stories! So I'm really apologetic…it gets confusing and I forget if I sent a review reply to a certain person or not. So…Accept my apologizes – **

**Ichigo *starts strangling Hoshimi-chan***

**Me *chokes*: Please – review…though! **


End file.
